


The Jailhouse

by Kayoi1234



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Jail, November 20 Interrogation (Persona 5), Spoilers for chapters 227 to 229, implied panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 02:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayoi1234/pseuds/Kayoi1234
Summary: "Ren said nothing, staring at a crack in the wall. If his other experiences with being in prison had anything to say about this..."~ Chapter 225: Away in an I-Van (Part 3) [From Audiomedic's One Big Smash-y Family]For Ren, this feels like November 20th, 20XX(Or, an angister look on Chapters 228 and 229, from Ren Amamiya's perspective)





	The Jailhouse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Big Smash-y Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470526) by [Audiomedic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audiomedic/pseuds/Audiomedic). 

> I'm writing fanfic for a fanfiction guys. I've hit a new low.   
I don't own Super Smash Bros or Persona 5.

It’s funny. A simple joyride sends Ren back to November 20th, 20XX. It takes one simple joyride, and getting arrested, and all the sudden he can’t _fucking_ _breathe_.

He’s lucky that no one is separated, that no one is taken for interrogation.

_(You’re only arrested for taking a car without permission, hardly an offence at all, says the rational part of his brain.)_

The police officer was nice, but how long before he snaps? How long, how long, _how long_ before he gets angry?

Ren’s been hurt for less, after all.

His leg twinges from an old break. He’s stayed calm so far, but it’s been hours and Ren is on the verge of panicking, on the verge of _breaking_, on the verge of just collapsing to the floor and trying to breathe.

Then the police officer comes with a cell phone and Ren takes the device with shaking fingers, hoping that it wasn’t noticeable to everyone else. Dark shoots him a concerned look as he dials Mark, and when Mark says “Hello?” Ren forces his voice to stay steady.

No need to start hyperventilating _now_.

“Hi Mark. Sorry, we’re in jail, can you bail us out?” Ren says, praying that Mark doesn’t pick up on the way his voice shakes.

“What the hell do you mean ‘you’re in jail’?! It’s almost four in the morning!” Mark yells, and Ren thanks any deity that’s listening that Mark isn’t commenting on how his voice is cracking under the fact that he’s in _police custody_.

There’s a woman’s voice in the background, and then Ren says that, yes, they took the I-Van, and Mark yells some more, followed by more muffled discussion, and then Mark tells him he’ll be there in a second.

Then Mark hangs up, and Ren listens to the hang-up noise ring for a few second before he hands the phone back to the policeman _(More of he nearly throws it, whether from nerves or anger he doesn’t know)_, who smiles and walks off, whistling a tune.

\---

Mark comes to the jailhouse in 10 minutes after Ren called him.

_(Not in 4 hours, like his parents.)_

The officer lets them out, and Ren digs through the weapons pile, returning Dark’s staff to him, before grabbing his knife and gun.

Then they pile back into the van, with Ren riding shotgun, and he rests his head against the glass window of the van as he tries to get his breathing under control.

\---

When the first rays of dawn show itself, Mark parks the van near the hotel, and everyone piles out. Ren, however, lingers for a moment, staring at Mark.

Mark…had listened and bailed them out.

Ren embraces the man, he murmurs “Thank you.”

What Ren doesn’t say is _“Thank you for giving a shit about us, thank you for listening, thank you for getting up out.”_

Mark ruffles Ren’s hair, and tells him “Hey, no problem... Just remember this the next time I tell you to go clean the toilets!”

Ren blinks, and then, it’s like a pressure lifts off his shoulders, and it isn’t November 20th, 20XX anymore.

He laughs with the rising sun, and like that, he can _breathe_ again.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr [here](https://pkmn-trainer44.tumblr.com/) and [here!](https://kayoiwritingarchivies.tumblr.com/)


End file.
